The Slashy Side Of New Earth
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: What if it had been Harry, who was stranded on New Earth with Chakotay instead of Kathryn? Chakotay/Kim
1. The stasis pods

**Title:** The Slashy Side Of New Earth

**Summary:** What if it had been Harry, who was stranded on New Earth with Chakotay instead of Kathryn?

**Warnings: **slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to PBC-Paramount. I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** This fic is for DarkChakotay, who wanted a Chakotay/Kim slash New Earth story. It's also going to be mostly from Chakotay's perspective, so I won't be writing what's happening on Voyager, since we all know what's going to happen anyway. Incase you're wondering though, it's Tom who's trying to convince Janeway to contact the, Vidians. And I really don't think she would be willing abandoned any member of her crew like Tuvok had, so she wouldn't need much convincing. And we all know how persuasive Tom can be.

**Pairing:** Chakotay/Harry Kim

**Chapter One**: The stasis pods

Chakotay slowly blinked his eyes open, looked sideways, and saw Harry starting to come to as well. The Ensign turned his head to look at him with questioning eyes. Chakotay nodded, pointing at the top, indicating for him to open his pod as well. He then opened his, and carefully climbed out it.

Harry nodded back in understanding, before following his example.

Once out of the stasis pods, the two men stretched, untill they felt semi-comfortable again.

"Doctor to the, Commander. Can you hear me?"

He tapped his Communicator to respond.

"Chakotay here."

"Are you and Ensign Kim alright?" The Doctor questioned. He shared a look with Harry, who nodded, silently letting him know that he was fine too. He tried to give him a reassuring look, and Harry gave him a small smile in appreciation for the effort back.

"We're fine. How long were we in stasis?" he asked.

"A total of seven days," the Doctor replied.

"Seven days?" Harry's eyes widened, and he looked as surprised as he felt.

"I'm afraid so. I'm also afraid that we've yet to come up with a cure to the insect bite that's infected you. The only other option I can think of at the moment is contacting the Vidians. They have more advanced medical technology. It's possible they might be able to help. With your permission, I'd like to suggest it to the, Captain?"

"Give us a moment," he replied, looking back at Harry. "What do you think, Ensign?"

Harry bowed his head slightly in defeat, and he hated seeing him look that way.

"I don't think we should risk it. I don't know about you Commander, but I'll never trust the Vidians."

Chakotayed sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"We've made our decision, Doctor. You will not suggest it to the, Captain. We'd also like to say goodbye to the crew before Voyager's out of the communications range."

He heard the Doctor sigh on the other end, "I'll inform the, Captain. Doctor out."

Once the Doctor ended the link, "Well, Harry. It looks like it's just you and me now."

Harry stared at him awkwardly for a moment, before going to pick up their duffle backs that Voyager had just beamed down.

Chakotay knew that Harry probably rather be stranded wth anyone else other than him. Harry probably would've felt more comfortable if it had been Janeway, or B'Elanna, or maybe even Tom, since he was his best friend. Instead Harry was stranded with him, and he could understand why Harry would feel uncomfortable around him for the time being.

It wasn't that they didn't get along, but they hardly spoke to each other outside of ships business. And it would take time to get used to each other. He just hoped that Harry will at least consider him a good friend eventually.

Speaking for himself, he couldn't think of anyone else on Voyager that he'd rather be stranded with, except maybe, B'Elanna, but he knew her temper, and he didn't know if he could deal with it for very long. They'd more than likely end up killing each other. Harry was at least easy to get along with. If fact, the Ensign was probably the most easy going person he's ever met. Then again, he didn't know Harry that well outside of work, there may be a completely different side to the young man that he hasn't seen.

Nevertheless, he just considered himself fortionate not to be stranded alone.

Realizing he'd been staring at Harry while lost in thought, he blinked a few times, before picking up the equipment for the cabin. "So, what do you say we get started on that cabin?"

Harry looked over at him then, and flustered a little, which he thought made him look pretty adorable. That was another reason he was glad that it was Harry the Spirits decided he should be stranded with, he was very easy on the eyes. Not that he'd ever admit it to him, or anyone for that matter. It would more than likely freak the obvious straight Ensign Kim out.

Okay, he'll admit it, he's more than capable of finding beauty in a man, so he supposed that he's sort of bi. And he's had a soft spot for Harry since he's first laid eyes oon him on the Bridge, when he pulled out a phaser, and aimed at him and his men to defend his Captain.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus his attention on getting the cabin set up, and livable for both of them.

Sometime later, after saying their goodbyes to Voyager, he watched Harry walk back inside the cabin, and he did not like the hopelessness he saw on the young mans eyes He would've given anything to make it go away.

He sighed, following Harry back inside.

It was going to be a long day.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	2. New Earth

**Chapter Two:** New Earth

Day one

Harry just seemed to shut down. He spent most of the day in bed, and Chakotay had to pretty much plead with him to eat something so that wouldn't starve himself to death eventually.

He made his way to Harry's room, and paused in the doorway, staring worriedly down at him. Harry was laying on the bed with the eye mask on, as if to block everything out. He wanted to take it off, and make him see that he wasn't alone in this. They were all each other had now. They we're in this together, and he'd be damned if he let Harry shut him out now.

"Harry, it's such a beautiful morning outside. Why don't you come for a walk and enjoy it with me?" he asked, hoping to get Harry outside for some fresh air, and sunshine.

Harry didn't respond, but he could tell that the young man wasn't asleep by his slight flinching at the suggestion. And it hurt that his only companion would try to ignore him.

"I know you're awake, Harry," he said more harshly than he intended, walking further into the room.

Harry reached up to take the eye mask off, and Chakotay felt a pang in his heart when he saw the dried tears under Harry dark soulful eyes, much like his own.

He sighed, perching himself down on the edge of Harry's bed. He tried to comfort Harry without touching him, knowing it would only make Harry even more uncomfortable. His protective instincts, and the counselor in him were kicking in. "You can talk to me, Harry. I'll listen. And maybe I can help. I know we weren't exactly friends on Voyager, but I'd like us to be from now on."

Harry frowned, looking away, "I miss, Tom, and B'Elanna. I just miss everyone. I even miss, Tuvok. You must think I'm weak and pathetic. Poor little sensitive, Harry Kim! Did you know I was engaged? Now I know I'll never see Libby again. I bet you'd rather be stranded with anyone else other than me."

Chakotay blinked in surprise, he didn't expect Harry to cave so easily. And yes, he did know Harry had been engaged, only because he'd overheard Harry himself telling Tom who had been trying to get him to go out with one of the Delany sisters in double date on the Bridge, and he argued that he's got a girl back home. And he was still sort of getting over Seska at the time, so he didn't really pay that much attention to it.

He then remembered when Seska had told him that she had her eyes on Harry, and he didn't know who to be more jealous of, Harry or Seska. He supposed that's when he realized that he was kind of bi. At least where young Harry's concerned. He wondered if Seska knew he had a soft spot for Harry then, and going after Harry was her way of getting back at him.

It didn't matter now. He had Harry right where he wanted him, and he wasn't going to dwell on the past. He missed Voyager already, and would give anything to go back, but he wasn't going to waste time hoping for a future that may never happen. He had to focus on building a future here with Harry.

"You're wrong about that. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stranded with than you, Harry," he tried to reassure the young man sitting next to him.

Harry looked back at him then, and asked, "Really? Not even, B'Elanna. I know you two were friends. I bet she misses you."

"I think she'd end up killing me. You know how her famous half-klingon temper gets."

Harry nodded, "I don't think she'd kill you."

Chakotay chuckled lightly, "I don't know, I can get on her nerves."

Harry shook his head, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you get on anyone's nerves, except Tom's ocassionally."

Chakotay was pleased that he seemed to be brightening Harry's mood already.

"Lay on your stomach," he instructed, pushing Harry lightly back down on the bed. He could feel Harry's shoulders tense under his finger tips, and ran his hands lightly down his arms in a caress, trying to reassure that it was okay. "Relax, Harry. I only want to give you a massage. You look like you could use one."

Harry nodded, calming down slightly as he laid the side of his head on the pillow.

"OK."

Chakotay smiled, and started by kneading his shoulder blades first, trying to get all the knots out.

"Hmm. That feels good! Where'd you learn to do this?" Harry probed, and Chakotay suddenly wished he hadn't offered to give him the massage, because now he was starting to get aroused by Harry's submission, and his pleased tone.

He gulped, "My mother used to get back aches all the time. I was the only one she trusted not to make it worse."

"I see," Harry said, and Chakotay hoped Harry didn't notice that his hands were slightly shaking. "Don't stop."

Chakotay stilled his hands, and pulled them back. Harry groaned.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry complained, turning over to gaze disappointedly up at him, and it was all Chakotay could do to stop himself from pinning Harry to the bed, and begin worshiping him.

_'Because I feel like I'm taking advantage of you,' _was what he wanted to say.

Instead he said, "Lets go for the walk hmm?"

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


End file.
